When You Still A Saniwa
by Star-Bening
Summary: Hari-hari di Kikunoji dari perspektif seorang asisten saniwa... (Rate may change later!)
1. Chapter 1

Story and Plot – Star_Bening

Warning – OC, OOC, Angst, Weird Phrasing, Author is still a noob please bear with it

.

.

 _Hari-hari di Kikunoji dari perspektif asisten seorang Saniwa._

.

.

.

Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di _Kikunoji_ , aku berusia 19 tahun.

Aku bukan seorang _Saniwa_ , bukan –hanya rakyat biasa- tapi ia mendapatkan sebuah kehormatan untuk menjadi asisten seorang _Saniwa._

" _Saniwa-sama_ masih duduk di bangku kuliah karena itu Anda diminta untuk menjadi asisten beliau dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Saniwa._ Tentu saja, Anda akan mendapat bayaran yang sama dengan _Saniwa-sama._ " Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh petugas pemerintah saat aku datang menjawab surat mereka.

'Kau lupa aku juga sedang dalam umur anak kuliah, heh? Meskipun aku tidak kuliah...' aku merutuk dalam hati.

Jepang di tahun 2205 telah berubah banyak. Semenjak Perang Dunia ke-3 di tahun 2114, Jepang mulai memberlakukan lagi sistem titel bangsawan. Meskipun para bangsawan itu tidak memiliki kekuatan nyata, posisi mereka diturunkan secara turun-temurun dan memiliki _prestige_ yang cukup tinggi di masyarakat. Titel bangsawan itu diberikan pada orang-orang yang dianggap telah memberikan sumbangsih besar pada negara. Tidak hanya satu orang saja, tapi dibutuhkan penilaian dari 3 sampai 4 generasi untuk mendapat gelar bangsawan itu. Sampai saat ini, ada sekitar 15 keluarga bangsawan yang telah dilantik dan terbagi dalam beberapa tingkatan.

Hal lain yang terjadi yaitu pemberontakan sekelompok orang yang menamai mereka dengan _Time Retrograde Army_ di tahun 2198. Dari yang aku [maksudku orang awam] tahu, mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang berusaha untuk pergi ke masa lalu dan mengubah sejarah Jepang karena mereka kurang puas dengan keadaan Jepang yang sekarang. Kelompok ini telah dibasmi oleh pasukan militer Jepang di tahun 2203, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa konflik ini belum selesai? Penjelasan yang aku terima dari pihak pemerintah adalah sisa-sisa dari _Time Retrograde Army_ melarikan diri melalui alat penembus ruang dan waktu. Karena itulah pihak Pemerintah Jepang berusaha untuk membuat alat yang sama dari yang ditemukan di markas utama Kementerian Pertahanan dan membentuk regu _Saniwabito_ untuk membangkitkan pedang-pedang legendaris Jepang dan melawan pasukan _Time Retrograde Army_. Keberadaan regu _Saniwabito_ ini juga dirahasiakan oleh negara seingga semua _Saniwa_ yang terdaftar tidak akan diakui sebagai _Saniwa_ secara publik.

Aku sendiri tidak sengaja mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi asisten _Saniwa._ Saat itu ayahku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan aku terpaksa putus kuliah karena tidak ada biaya. Adikku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas jadi aku terpaksa harus mencari kerja sambilan. Aku sudah berulang kali melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu tapi selalu saja ditolak. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di taman dekat tempat terakhir aku melamar karena putus asa. Saat memikirkan kemana aku harus melamar berikutnya, seorang pria paruh baya mendatangiku dan memberiku secarik kertas. Ia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sebuah tempat keesokan paginya. Aku menjalani _interview_ singkat dan dinyatakan lulus. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tempat itu adalah kantor pemerintah untuk mengurus keanggotaan _Saniwabito_. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang.

Setelah mengurus berbagai hal, hari ini resmi menjadi hari pertama aku bekerja sebagai seorang asisten _Saniwa._ Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak langsung menjadikanku _Saniwa_ saja. Tapi petugas yang kini berjalan di depanku ini mengatakan bahwa seorang _Saniwa_ dipilih oleh pemerintah dengan kriteria-kriteria tertentu. Sementara aku, mereka bilang aku belum lolos persyaratan untuk menjadi _Saniwa._ Setelah melewati lorong yang panjang sekali dari ruang perjalanan waktu, aku sampai di depan pintu _shoji_ dengan lambang _Saniwa_ di depannya. " _Saniwa-sama_ , saya Yamada Mai dari pemerintahan Jepang. Saya bersama Hisao Kimura-san yang akan menjadi asisten Anda." Kata petugas itu. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam beberapa saat kemudian, "Tentu saja. Silakan masuk Yamada-san, Hisao-san."

Petugas pemerintah itu, Yamada-san, membuka pintu _shoji_ dan mempersilakanku masuk duluan. " _Shitsureishimasu._ " Kataku. Sebuah tirai berwarna putih bersih menutupi figur sang _Saniwa._ Dari tempatku duduk, yang terlihat hanyalah siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk dan siluet meja pendek. 'Serasa menghadap kaisar di zaman Heian atau semacamnya.' Batinku. Aku mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua sudut ruangan. Beberapa kaligrafi, vas bunga, lukisan, globe dengan berbagai macam ukuran, perapian, rak buku. Cukup sederhana mengingat yang aku hadap adalah [katanya] ketua dari _Saniwabito_ dan salah satu dari lima _Saniwa_ pertama di Jepang. Aku mendengar pintu _shoji_ ditutup sebelum Yamada-san duduk disebelahku.

" _Saniwa-sama,_ Hisao Kimura-san disini akan menjadi asisten Anda." Kata Yamada-san. Siluet itu berdiri, lalu perlahan terlihat mendekati tirai yang memisahkan mereka. Yamada-san menyenggol lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian, tirai itu terangkat.

Aku hanya melihat sekilas wajah sang _Saniwa_ , namun aku tahu bahwa sang _Saniwa_ masih sangat muda. Aku tidak akan percaya sang _Saniwa_ sudah duduk di bangku kuliah jika Yamada tidak memberitahunya. "Ara... Yamada-san, Hisao-san, tolong jangan membungkuk seperti itu... Saya bukan orang dengan titel yang sangat tinggi atau apa. Tolong angkat kepala Anda." Kata sang _Saniwa._ Saat aku dan Yamada mengangkat kepala mereka, sang ketua _Saniwa_ sudah kembali ke tempatnya duduk, namun tirai itu tidak lagi menutupi figurnya. Karena itulah, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Nama saya Sadaharu. Salam kenal, Hisao-san."

Sadaharu, seorang _figure skater_ dunia dan pemenang Olimpiade Musim Dingin tahun lalu adalah ketua _Saniwabito_? Sadaharu yang dijuluki Pangeran Es dari Dunia Fantasi itu? Sadaharu yang itu? Satu-satunya atlet yang tidak mencantumkan nama keluarganya hanya Sadaharu dari cabang _figure skating_. "Ah... Apa ada yang salah, Hisao-san?" Tanya sang _Saniwa_. Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sadaharu –maksudku, _Saniwa-sama_. "A-ah... saya... saya hanya tidak menyangka bahwa seorang _figure skater_ terkenal bisa menjadi seorang _Saniwa._ " Jawabku terbata-bata. Sang _Saniwa_ muda terbelalak, lalu tertawa. " _Sou ka?_ Aku rasa hal ini memang tidak biasa ya?" Kata _Saniwa_ dengan nada bercanda.

Yamada mengeluarkan satu map kertas berwarna coklat dengan stempel bertuliskan "RAHASIA" –ya, dengan huruf balok besar berwarna merah- dan menyerahkannya pada _Saniwa_. "Ini adalah _file_ milik Hisao Kimura-san. Saya mohon Anda membacanya dan memberikan jawaban–" kata-kata Yamada dipotong oleh _Saniwa_. "Tidak perlu, Yamada-san. Saya rasa Hisao-san disini pasti mampu dan mumpuni untuk menjadi asisten saya. Saya tidak akan meragukan rekomendasi Perdana Menteri." Kata sang _Saniwa._ Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, _Saniwa-sama._ Saya akan memberi tahu Perdana Menteri tentang hal ini. Hisao-dono, silahkan mengobrol lebih lanjut dengan _Saniwa-sama._ Saya permisi dulu." Kata Yamada sebelum bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama _Saniwa_.

Aku menatap _Saniwa_ di depanku dengan seksama. Melihat ia menari dengan anggun di atas es sudah biasa bagiku. Tapi, untuk melihat sang Pangeran Es di luar habitat aslinya –maksudnya diluar _ice rink_ \- adalah pemandangan yang asing untukku. Sang _Saniwa_ muda mengenakan kimono biru muda dengan haori biru tua dan hakama berwarna putih bersih. Gaya rambutnya pendek rapi. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sang _Saniwa_ sangat berwibawa dan tenang. Di tembok belakang tempat _Saniwa_ duduk, terlukis lambang keluarga yang cukup asing ia lihat. Sepasang sayap dengan lambang tiga bangun hexagonal ditengahnya. Dalam bangun hexagonal itu terdapat bentuk bunga yang Kimura tidak tahu namanya. 'Lambang tiga hexagonal itu terasa familiar...' pikir Kimura.

"Baiklah–

"Pertama-tama, aku ucapkan selamat untuk Hisao-san yang telah terpilih untuk menjadi wakil _Saniwa_ di citadel ini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Kata beliau. "Karena itu, saya– tidak. Aku ingin Kimura-san bisa memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas-formalitas yang tidak penting. Jadi... mohon bantuannya, Kimura-san." Kata sang _Saniwa_ dengan tersenyum. Aku sedikit terhenyak, tapi, aku membalas senyumnya. Mungkin hingga saat ini aku masih memiliki stigma bahwa sang _Saniwa_ adalah orang yang sombong dan hanya melihatku sebagai bawahannya, Aah... betapa bodohnya aku ini.

"Tentu saja, Sadaharu-san." Jawabku. Sang _Saniwa_ tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Sadaharu-kun juga tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih muda dari Kimura-san, kok." Sanggahnya. Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya. "Baiklah, Sadaharu-kun."

Sepertinya...

Aku akan menikmati momen-momen seperti ini...


	2. Chapter 2

Story and Plot – Star_Bening

Warning – OC, OOC, Angst, Weird Phrasing, Author is still a noob please bear with it

.

.

 _Hari-hari di Kikunoji dari perspektif asisten seorang Saniwa._

.

.

.

"Tanah Echizen?" kataku setelah mendengar penjelasan Sadaharu mengenai citadel ini. Jadi, citadel ini terdiri dari dua bangunan yang dihubungkan oleh jembatan kecil. Bangunan yang pertama khusus untuk pekerjaan internal citadel seperti ruang kerja _Saniwa,_ ruang pandai besi, dan ruang reparasi, sementara bangunan kedua khusus untuk kamar tidur, dapur, ruang makan, dan _onsen_. Ya, semua citadel punya pemandian air panas sendiri. Saat ini ukuran citadel ini masih tergolong kecil karena _touken danshi_ yang hadir masih sedikit. "Jadi kita ada di daerah prefektur Fukui?" tanyaku. Prefektur Fukui adalah prefektur yang menaungi provinsi Echizen. "Yep. Tapi posisi Citadel ini tidak terikat waktu... kadang di era Heian, era Sengoku, bahkan era yang lebih modern..." tambah Sadaharu. "Hari ini mungkin kita akan keluar di era modern, tapi, mungkin saja besok kita akan keluar di era Heian."

"Ho... mengejutkan." Celetukku.

Tawa renyah terdengar. "Heh. Gaya bicara Kimura-san mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Komentar Sadaharu. "Siapa?" tanyaku. "Hm... Mungkin aku hanya ngelantur. Hahahaha." Respon Sadaharu sekenanya. Selanjutnya ia menunjukkanku daerah perkebunan, istal, dan _dojo_ tempat para _touken danshi_ melatih kemampuannya. "Lalu... Apa citadel ini punya nama?" tanyaku. Sadaharu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Nama citadel ini adalah _Kikunoji_." Jawab Sadaharu. "Saat ini memang sudah banyak yang aku potong, namun, saat musim semi, taman di tengah bangunan kedua citadel akan penuh dengan bunga krisan liar. Karena itulah citadel ini dinamai _Kikunoji,_ Kuil Krisan." Terang Sadaharu. Ditengah bangunan kedua citadel memang terdapat kolam ikan yang cukup besar yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman. Berbeda dengan kolam di dekat bangunan pertama yang lebih menyerupai sungai, kolam ini berbentuk bulat sempurna dan dihiasi batu-batu besar bergaya Zen.

Kami kemudian berkeliling di bangunan kedua. Disetiap pintu kamar tertulis nama penghuni kamar tersebut."Setiap kamar memiliki ukuran yang berbeda karena yang akan menempati berbeda juga. Misalnya kamar milik pedang _Awataguchi_. Saat ini mereka memiliki ukuran yang paling besar karena pedang _Awataguchi_ paling sering muncul. Tidak hanya itu, jumlah mereka pun sangat banyak. Jadi ruangan mereka adalah yang terbesar." Terang Sadaharu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat ruang kerja Sadaharu memiliki lemari penyimpan _futon,_ tapi, aku tidak yakin Sadaharu akan tidur di ruang kerjanya. Sadaharu tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menuju daerah bangunan kedua yang lebih sepi. "Ini kamarku." Kata Sadaharu sambil membuka pintu di ruangan terujung bangunan kedua. Sadaharu kemudian membuka kamar disebelahnya juga. "Sementara ini akan jadi kamar Kimura-san nanti." Jelasnya. Aku memasuki kamar yang akan aku tempati. Tidak ada barang yang sangat mewah atau hiasan yang mencolok. Sebuah lukisan dengan puisi tergantung di satu sisi ruangan. Ada lemari untuk menyimpan baju dan _futon._ Dan sebuah televisi modern. "Wah... Televisi ini menjadi sangat mencolok. Aku sangat terkejut Sadaharu-kun memiliki televisi di citadel ini." Komentarku tanpa sadar. Sadaharu terlihat terkejut mendengar komentarku. Awalnya aku segera ingin meminta maaf, namun, tawa kecilnya membuatku urung. "Kimura-san memang benar-benar membuatku ingat pada seseorang." Katanya. Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sadaharu, namun suara lonceng terdengar dari bangunan utama. "Ho... Sepertinya tim ekspedisi sudah pulang. Mari kita jemput mereka, Kimura-san." Kata Sadaharu dengan senyum. 'E-eh? Secepat inikah aku akan bertemu dengan para manifestasi pedang? A-aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan apa-apa–'

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Kimura-san." Sadaharu menenangkanku. "Lagipula, bukankah Kimura-san akan menjadi asistenku mulai sekarang?" senyum di wajah Sadaharu melebar. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin tersenyum juga. Duh, feromon atlet terkenal memang berbeda ya? Sadaharu mendahuluiku pergi ke gerbang menuju ruangan penjelajah waktu, aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Di balik gerbang itu adalah lorong panjang sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruang penjelajah waktu itu sendiri. Sadaharu berdiri di depan gerbang dari kayu jati berpelamir itu, menunggu dengan tenang. Aku sendiri, aku masih belum bisa menghentikan degup kencang didadaku.

Daun pintu terbuka dan enam orang datang membawa berbagai macam barang. " _Aruji_! Lihat aku mendapat besi banyak sekali!" terdengar suara cempreng anak kecil berusia sekitar 11 tahun mengangkat kain berwarna putih ke arah Sadaharu. "Aku pulang, _Aruji_!" timpal anak lain yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang. Sadaharu tersenyum lebar mendengar celoteh kedua anak itu, "Aizen-kun, tolong beri salam dulu." Kata Sadaharu sambil mengacak surai merah 'Aizen'. "Oh! Aku pulang, _Aruji_ -san!" kata anak itu cepat. Mendengar jawabannya, senyum Sadaharu semakin lebar.

"Perjalanan tadi cukup menyenangkan." Kata suara lain. Kali ini dari laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan dengan surai ungu. Di tangannya ada semacam papan kecil dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak aku mengerti. "Aku pulang, _Aruji_ -sama." Tambahnya. Setelah itu, anggota tim yang lain ikut memberikan salam yang sama. "Selamat datang, semua. Tolong letakkan semua barang yang kalian temukan di gudang, ya?" kata Sadaharu masih tersenyum. Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut saat berbicara dengan mereka. 'Kalau aku, sih, tidak mungkin bisa berbicara selembut itu.' Pikirku.

"Oya?" ujar seorang dengan rambut merah muda dan manik dwiwarna. "Apakah orang ini tamu Anda, _Aruji_ -sama?" tanyanya. Aku langsung berdeham dan membetulkan posisi berdiriku. "Hm... Namaku Hisao Kimura. Mulai hari ini sampai kedepannya, aku akan membantu Sadaharu– maksudku _Saniwa_ dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Salam kenal." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Laki-laki berambut ungu kemudian berkomentar, "Ah... kalau begitu Anda yang akan menjadi asisten _Aruji_ selama musim gugur sampai musim dingin?" Ia mundur selangkah dan mengobservasiku. "Setidaknya penampilan Anda cukup elegan, Hisao-dono. Semoga Anda menyukai puisi dan upacara minum teh!" kata orang itu.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan, "Kasen-san, kita belum memasak makan siang. Berbicara masalah puisinya nanti saja, ya?" Sadaharu mengingatkan. "Tentu saja, _Aruji_ -sama. _Mina_ , ayo cepat beres-beres!" kata 'Kasen'. Anak yang dipanggil Aizen tadi dengan segera berlari menuju arah gudang diikuti dengan anggota tim yang berambut merah muda dan hitam. "Fufufu..., jika Anda punya masalah dengan makhluk astral, Anda bisa menyerahkannya padaku, Hisao-dono. Fufufu..." suara yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkanku. Aku melihat anggota terakhir tim ekspedisi itu, berambut hijau gelap panjang, yang tadi mengagetkanku dengan komentarnya yang tiba-tiba.

Aku masih berusaha menenangkan jantungku saat aku mendengar tawa Sadaharu. "Ara... Kimura-san sudah akrab dengan para _touken danshi_ ya?" komentarnya. "Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita memulai persiapan makan siang. Apa kau bisa memasak, Kimura-san?" tanya Sadaharu. Karena ibuku masih ada, aku jarang sekali menyentuh peralatan dapur. 'Tapi aku bisa membuat _tamagoyaki_ dan sejenisnya...' kataku dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, urusan _tamagoyaki_ aku serahkan padamu, Kimura-san." Ujar Sadaharu sambil melangkah pergi menuju bangunan kedua.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

Memasak makan siang berjalan mulus. Aku melihat betapa cekatan Sadaharu menggunakan berbagai macam alat dapur. Meskipun begitu, gerakannya sangat elegan dan terampil. Tidak salah jika Sadaharu dianggap sebagai salah satu _figure skater_ terbaik di dunia. Kasen membantu Sadaharu dengan cekatan juga. Sesekali ia membantuku memasak _tamagoyaki_ dan memastikan telur dadar itu tidak terlalu asin, terlalu manis atau gosong. Hanya dalam 30 menit, makan siang untuk 7 orang akhirnya siap. "Terima kasih banyak." Sadaharu dan Kasen bertukar senyum. Entah kenapa, auranya sangat menyilaukan dan membuatku ingin mengalihkan pandanganku dari dua sosok yang elegan itu. Aku dan Sadaharu meletakkan masing-masing nampan berisi makanan di kereta makanan. Kasen kemudian mendorongnya keluar dari dapur. Di ruang makan 4 orang _touken danshi_ telah menunggu makanan mereka. Anak yang dipanggil Aizen tadi terlihat paling antusias, disusul oleh anak lain berambut hitam panjang.

Setelah semua mendapat makanan, kami duduk di salah satu meja panjang di ruang makan. "Oh, omong-omong, aku masih belum mengenal anda semua." Kataku sambil menatap lima manifestasi pedang yang sedang duduk makan bersamaku. Kasen adalah orang yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Benar juga, oh, dimana tata kramaku? Nama saya Kasen Kanesada. Saya dibuat oleh generasi kedua Kanesada dan menjadi tempaan terbaik bahkan disemua generasi. Karena itu saya dijuluki Nosada. Nama saya sendiri diambil dari 36 penyair terhebat Jepang. Elegan, bukan? Sayang pemilik saya sebelumnya juga pernah membunuh 36 orang bawahannya. Hm, mungkin karena itu orang lain jadi sedikit canggung kepadaku, huh? Salam kenal, Hisao-dono." Kata Kasen. Ia membungkuk sedikit padaku dibagian akhir. Kalau dari penampilannya, Kasen memang terlihat cukup elegan. Caranya duduk dan makan sangat berbeda dariku. Seperti _daimyo-daimyo_ zaman dulu. "Selanjutnya aku, fufufufu. Aku Nikkari Aoe. Namaku diambil dari roh wanita yang ditebas oleh pemilikku sebelumnya. Karena itu, aku harap Hisao-dono tetap bisa tertawa meskipun sedang memiliki masalah dengan makhluk astral..." ujar pemuda berambut hijau gelap yang kemarin mengagetkanku. 'Nikkari Aoe, huh? Pantas dia selalu tersenyum, meskipun terkadang senyumnya menyeramkan, hahahaha.' Pikirku sambil tertawa canggung.

"OKE! Selanjutnya aku! Namaku Aizen Kunitoshi! Aku adalah _Tantou_ yang dibuat oleh generasi kedua Kunitoshi, Niji Kunitoshi! Menurutmu, apa Aizen Myou'ou ku keren? Keren kan?!" kata Aizen bersemangat. Melihat antusiasmenya, aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk. "Kalau aku Namazuo Toushiro! Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku karena kebakaran hebat tapi aku tidak akan melihat kebelakang lagi!" sambung si pemuda berambut hitam. "Ne! Ne! Apa Hisao-dono tahu kalau kotoran kuda bisa dibuat menjadi bola-bola pasukan?!" kata Namazuo kemudian. "Uh... t-tidak?" jawabku ragu. Seketika matanya berbinar dan menunjukkan semangat yang berkobar(?). "Kalau begitu Hisao-dono harus ikut merawat kuda bersamaku selanjutnya! Aku akan mengajari Hisao-dono cara membuat bola pasukan dari kotoran–"

"Namazuo-kun. Tidak baik lho berbicara tentang kotoran kuda di ruang makan." Sadaharu tiba-tiba menyela. Namazuo langsung kembali tenang mendengar teguran Sadaharu. "O-oh! Benar juga! Maafkan aku, Hisao-dono!" kata Namazuo sambil membungkuk dan menyatukan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. 'Jadi teringat adikku...' ujarku dalam hati. Keempat manifestasi pedang sudah memeperkenalkan diri. Hanya tinggal pemuda bersurai merah muda yang belum. Ia masih menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang meskipun suasana ruang makan sangat ramai. Aku mengobservasinya sejenak. Sekali lihat pun, semua orang akan menganggap ia sangat indah. Mungkin ada yang lebih indah dari dirinya, tapi, aku yakin semua orang akan mengatakan bahwa pemuda bersurai merah muda itu indah. Meskipun auranya sedikit _gloomy_ , sih.

Saat ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya, baru ia mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Souza Samonji. Aku adalah pedang milik Imagawa Yoshimoto sebelum dimiliki oleh Raja Setan. Selanjutnya aku dipindahtangankan ke banyak _shogun_ di Jepang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hisao-dono." Kata sang manifestasi pedang dengan senyum kecil. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggumamkan _"Yoroshiku."_ Pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemerincing lonceng dari arah bangunan pertama. "Oh. Sepertinya tim satu telah kembali dari garis depan." Kata Sadaharu. Dtangannya adalah nampan berisi piring dan manguk kosong. Kasen ikut berdiri dan mengambil nampan Sadaharu dan membawanya pergi. "Terima kasih, Kasen-san." Kata Sadaharu dengan senyum. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Kimura-san bisa menghabiskan makanan dulu. Aku akan menyambut tim satu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Kata Sadaharu sebelum melangkah menuju bangunan utama. Di meja makan kini hanya tinggal aku, Aizen, Namazuo dan Nikkari. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruang makan. Tidak ada barang-barang mahal atau dekorasi yang berlebihan. Hanya di salah satu sisi tembok saja yang dihiasi lukisan pemandangan pegunungan dengan puisi tertulis di dalamnya.

"Hm, Hisao-dono, bagaimana Anda bisa menjadi asisten _Aruji_ -sama?" tanya Nikkari. Piring dan mangkuknya telah lama kosong tapi dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku menggaruk pipiku pelan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dari bagaimana ayahku kehilangan pekerjaan sampai aku tidak sengaja mendaftar menjadi asisten _Saniwa_ dan diterima. "Hm... cukup menarik. Dengan begini, _Aruji_ tidak perlu khawatir saat meninggalkan citadel lagi." Komentar Nikkari. Mendengar komentar itu, aku jadi penasaran. Sudah berapa lama Sadaharu menjadi seorang _Saniwa_?

"Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama Sadaharu– maksudku _Saniwa-sama_ menjadi _Saniwa_?" tanyaku ragu. "Hm... aku baru saja datang jadi aku kurang tahu." Respon Namazuo. "Benar. Aku juga belum lama dipanggil ke citadel ini. Karena itu, saya masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hisao-dono." Nikkari menambahkan. "Coba tanyakan pada Yamanbagiri-san! Yamanbagiri-san adalah pedang pertama yang dibangkitkan oleh _Aruji_. Harusnya Yamanbagiri-san tahu." Kata Aizen. Yamanbagiri? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. "Kalau begitu, yang mana pedang yang bernama Yamanbagiri?" tanyaku.

"KAMI PULANG!" berbagai suara cempreng tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang makan. Terlihat sekitar 5 anak kecil masuk keruang makan dengan pakaian yang rusak disana-sini meskipun tidak parah. "Namazuo-nii! Hari ini kami dan Yamanbagiri-san menemukan sebuah _Tantou_! Apa mungkin dia aadalah saudara kita?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut panjang. Mata Namazuo langsung berbinar. "Oh! Kami juga menemukan sebuah _Wakizashi_! Semoga itu Honebami-nii!" tambah anak lain dengan potongan mangkok berwarna coklat. Sementara satu lagi, berambut merah muda pendek hanya mengangguk dengan antusias. " _Hontou?! Sugee!_ " respon Namazuo dengan antusias yang sama.

"Midare! Maeda! Akita! Ganti baju dulu!" terdengar suara lain dari arah koridor. Ia masuk lalu berusaha menarik ketiga anak kecil tadi keluar. Ia sendiri tidak terllihat jauh lebih tua, tapi auranya terasa lebih dewasa dibandingkan ketiga yang lain. "Tapi, Yagen-nii! Kalau memang dua pedang itu saudara kita kan bagus! Aku ingin Namazuo-nii tahu!" protes anak berambut merah muda. "Kalau kalian tidak ganti baju, aku akan meminta _Aruji_ menyita permen-permen kalian semua. Khusus untuk Midare semua rokmu akan aku sembunyikan!" ancam 'Yagen'. Ketiga anak lain langsung berlari keluar ruang makan saat itu juga. "Hahaha... kalian para _Awataguchi_ selalu bersemangat, ya?" timpal Nikkari yang sedari tadi hanya mengobservasi.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi di garis depan?" Tanya Nikkari kemudian. 'Yagen' meletakkan satu tangan dipinggang, "Seperti biasa. Mereka mencoba untuk mengubah sejarah dan kita menghentikan mereka. Oh! Sekarang mereka jadi lebih mahir dalam mengatur strategi. Yamanbagiri sempat gagal mengintai formasi musuh." Katanya. "Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan Iwatooshi, tapi yang penting kita akan dapat teman baru setelah ini!" kata anak berambut abu-abu yang sedari tadi hanya melihat tingkah anak-anak lain Ia lalu melihatku, "Oh? Orang dari pemerintah?" tanya 'Yagen'. Aku langsung duduk dengan tegak. "Namaku Hisao Kimura. Aku akan menjadi asisten _Saniwa_ mulai sekarang. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kataku. 'Yagen' kemudian menyeringai. "Ah... _Umisho_? Namaku Yagen Toushiro. Aku dibesarkan di medan perang, jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu hal-hal yang indah. Tapi, kau bisa mengandalkanku di garis depan. Semoga aku dan adik-adikku bisa bekerja sama denganmu, _umisho._ " Kata Yagen.

"Kalau aku Imanotsurugi! Aku adalah _mamorigatana_ yang selalu bersama Tuan Yoshitsune! Keren kan?" lanjut anak berambut abu-abu tadi. Tak lama, orang lain bertudung memasuki ruang makan. "Sudah dibangkitkan. _Tantou_ , Gokotai dan _Wakizashi_ , Horikawa Kunihiro. Mereka berdua sedang di ruangan _Aruji_." Kata orang itu.

Namazuo dan Yagen terlihat sumringah mendengar perkataan orang itu. Imanotsurugi tidak kalah antusiasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Permisi." Kata Yagen sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku juga akan kembali ke ruanganku." Kata Nikkari. "Aku akan ke ruangan _Aruji_! Namazuo-san! Ayo!" ajak Aizen. Namazuo mengangguk setuju lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku akan mencari Kasen-san." Kata Imanotsurugi kemudian. Kini, hanya tinggal aku dan pria bertudung itu saja di ruang makan.

"Jadi... Kau siapa?"


	3. Chapter 3

Story and Plot – Star_Bening

Warning – OC, OOC, Angst, Weird Phrasing, Author is still a noob please bear with it

.

.

 _Hari-hari di Kikunoji dari perspektif asisten seorang Saniwa._

.

.

.

Semua _touken danshi_ , termasuk dua yang paling baru, kini berkumpul di ruang makan lagi. Aku dan Sadaharu juga disana. Tim satu yang baru pulang dari garis besar kini dengan lahap menyantap makan siang bersama dua anggota terbaru citadel. Semua anggota tim satu, tak terkecuali Yagen, memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Setelah perkenalan tadi, aku akhirnya tahu bahwa pria bertudung yang tadi menanyakan aku siapa adalah pedang pertama Sadaharu, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Sementara itu, pedang baru bernama Horikawa Kunihiro adalah saudara Yamanbagiri dari penempa yang sama. Informasi lainnya, Namazuo dan Yagen adalah kakak beradik. Begitu juga Akita, Midare, Maeda dan Gokotai. Mereka semua dari sekolah yang sama yaitu _Awataguchi_. 'Jadi mereka adalah para _Tantou_ _Awataguchi_ yang menempati kamr tidur terluas itu... Masuk akal juga sih...' pikirku.

"Karena Kimura-san sudah disini, aku akan kembali besok." Kata Sadaharu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, Yamanbagiri langsung tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. "TUNGGU DULU! _ARUJI_! Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk! Tapi orang ini– maksudku, Hisao-san belum pernah mengirim kami ataupun melihat garis depan! Apa yang terjadi jika dia tiba-tiba bertindak yang aneh-aneh dan membuat kami pa–"

"Karena itu..." suara Sadaharu memotong protes Yamanbagiri seketika. "Karena itu tim satu akan kembali kukirim ke garis depan. Kali ini, Kimura-san yang akan memimpin. Aku akan mengevaluasinya." Sadaharu kemudian meminta Kasen sebagai pemandu untuk dua orang _touken danshi_ yang baru saja hadir bersama Namazuo sementara tim satu kembali bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran. Aku mengikuti Sadaharu kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Salah satu dinding yang awalnya berhias lukisan kini berubah menjadi layar hologram dengan peta seluruh Jepang. Terlihat ada kelap-kelip berwarna merah di sekitar daerah Echizen dengan tulisan 1570. "Masih di zaman Sengoku, huh?" gumam Sadaharu. Satu persatu anggota tim satu memasuki ruangan sang _Saniwa_.

Sadaharu kemudian memberikan sedikit penjelasan pada tim 1 tentang misi mereka kali ini. Aku berdiri disamping dan berusaha mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Sadaharu. "Misi kalian adalah menjaga sejarah mundurnya Oda Nobunaga di Kanegasaki." Mulai Sadaharu. "Hmm... Pertempuran Kanegasaki, ya? Jadi, apa yang ingin diubah oleh pasukan pengubah sejarah?" sela Yagen. "Aku sendiri masih belum tahu. Karena itu, Kimura-san akan ikut kalian ke medan pertempuran." Kata Sadaharu sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"U-uh.. jadi aku ikut kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanyaku dengan tangan terangkat.

"Benar. Paling tidak Kimura-san punya waktu sekitar 1 minggu. Aku akan menyuplai kekuatan spiritual dari sini supaya tubuhmu bisa bertahan dibawah tekanan ruang dan waktu." Jawab Sadaharu. "Jika perkiraanku benar, kalian hanya perlu melawan 3 tim _Time Retrograde Army._ "

"Uwaaaah! Apa kita bisa menemukan Ichi-nii disana, _Aruji_ -sama?" Tanya Akita. Sadaharu tersenyum, "Mungkin saja, Akita-kun." Jawab Sadaharu. Kulihat Midare, Akita, dan Maeda langsung sumringah. Yagen hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah saudara-saudaranya. "Imanotsurugi..." panggil Sadaharu. _Tantou_ berambut putih pucat itu mendekati sang _Saniwa_ , "Ya, _Aruji_ -sama?" Sadaharu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil bertuliskan _omamori_. "Aku ingin kalian semua kembali ke citadel, oke?" Sang _Saniwa_ menatap personifikasi _Tantou_ itu dengan lembut. Ia seakan tidak rela melepas kepergian para _touken danshi_ -nya. 'Hm... Ia sangat berbeda dengan yang aku lihat di televisi saat sedang berkompetisi...' pikirku. "Hai! Aku mengerti, _Aruji_ -sama! Nanti kami akan pulang bersama dengan teman baru! Aku berjanji!" jawab sang _Tantou_ dengan senyum lebar.

"Ehem. Sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Yamanbagiri mengingatkan. Sadaharu kemudian menghadapku dan melepas sesuatu dari lehernya. "Kalung ini telah ku isi dengan kekuatan spiritualku. Selama Kimura-san mengenakan ini, Kimura-san akan bisa bertahan ditengah tekanan ruang dan waktu saat pergi ke masa lalu. Konnosuke akan memberi tahu Kimura-san petunjuk-petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan..." Sadaharu pergi ke sebelah Yamanbagiri, "...tanyakan dia, oke?" katanya dengan senyum lebar, tapi yang ditunjuk malah cemberut dan menarik turun kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Saa! Ayo berangkat!" kata Imanotsurugi. Aku dan keenam anggota tim satu segera pergi ke ruang penjelajah waktu. Sadaharu sendiri melihat dari ujung gerbang saat cahaya keemasan melingkupi kami semua.

Samar aku mendengar ia berbisik, "Semoga berhasil."

.

Kiku no Jiin...

.

"Apa Anda yakin Hisao-dono bisa mendampingi mereka, _Aruji_ -sama?" jari lentik membimbing kuass menari di atas kertas. Semilir angin sesekali berhembus, menggoyangkan gantungan koi di _engawa_. "Hm, aku sedih kau meragukan penilaianku, Kasen-san. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Aruji_ saat hanya ada kita berdua..." Kata sang _Saniwa_ dengan nada sedih namun penuh canda. "Maafkan saya, Sadaharau-sama, tapi, saya merasa masih terlalu dini untuk membiarkan Hisao-dono pergi ke medan pertempuran tanpa supervisi dari anda." Terang sang manifestasi pedang. Ia mengangkat kertas yang telah terhias coret hitam tinta, lalu memberikannya pada tuannya itu. "Hahaha... Sayangnya aku dulu juga maju ke medan pertempuran tanpa pengawasan. Konnosuke hanya memberikanku beberapa pengarahan lalu menyerahkan sisanya padaku. Oh... puisi yang indah, Kasen-san..." Canda sang _Saniwa_.

Kasen bangkit dari bantal duduknya, lalu berpindah ke samping sang _Saniwa_ yang bersantai di engawa. Dengan elegan ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang masih dilupakan. Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir keramik berwarna kehijauan. "Aah... Hakodate, bukan begitu? Saya... merasa ironis ketika Anda mengatakan bahwa Hakodate bisa dibilang merupakan akhir dari zaman pedang, mengingat Pertempuran Hakodate adalah medan perang pertama kami semua." Katanya dengan gelengan kepala. Sang _Saniwa_ hanya diam sebagai balasan.

"Lalu, Anda juga belum memasukkan Horikawa-kun maupun Gokotai untuk menjadi anggota terakhir dari tim dua." Lanjutnya. Sang _Saniwa_ mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya, lalu menyesap isinya pelan. "Hahaha, aku punya rencana untuk mereka. Sayang, aktor terakhir masih belum kita dapatkan." Ujarnya setelah puas meminum isi gelas yang ia pegang. Kasen terbelalak mendengar pernyataan sang _Saniwa_. "Oh... Apakah aktor itu... Ah... tidak.. tidak." Ia berkata ragu. Gemerincing gantungan koi yang tertiup angin menambah kesan damai. Kasen menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat sebuah puisi lagi.

"Oya? _Aruji_ -sama." Dua figur berjalan ke arah mereka. "Oh, Nikkari-kun, Souza-san." Sang _Saniwa_ mengakui keberadaan mereka. Kedua orang itu duduk di dekat sang _Saniwa_. "Dimana Horikawa, Gokotai, Aizen, dan Namazuo?" tanya sang _Saniwa_. "Mereka sedang bermain di kebun belakang. Sepertinya Namazuo sangat senang memiliki teman membuat bola-bola pasukan dari kotoran kuda. Fufufufu..." jawab Nikkari. Senyum kecil terulas di wajah Kasen dan Sadaharu. Sudah bukan kabar baru kalau manifestasi pedang _Wakizashi_ _Awataguchi_ itu sangat suka bermain kotoran kuda. Aizen adalah korban pertama Namazuo. Saat semua saudaranya pergi ke medan tempur, Aizen adalah satu-satunya _touken danshi_ yang bisa diajak Namazuo untuk bermain kotoran kuda bersama. Saat ini ada dua orang lain yang bisa menyibukkannya, sang _Saniwa_ tidak perlu khawatir Namazuo merengek diberangkatkan untuk mencari 'Ichi-nii' lagi.

" _Aruji_ -sama, apa Anda sungguh-sungguh ingin kembali besok?" kata manifestasi pedang pendek berambut tosca. "Tentu. Kimura-san lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga kalian selama aku pergi." Jawab sang _Saniwa_ tanpa beban. Ia menyodorkan gelas kepada Kasen yang siap mengisi kembali isinya. "Ah... bagai burung dalam sangkar, akhirnya kami juga dipindahtangankan." Komentar pedang bersurai merah muda. Pandangannya sayu menatap ke arah taman di tengah bangunan.

Sang _Saniwa_ hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan pedang Oda Nobunaga. "Souza, aku tidak memberikan kalian pada Kimura-san, lho. Aku akan kembali saat musim semi. Kalian masih milikku kok." Sang _Saniwa_ meyakinkan pedangnya. Kasen dan Nikkari tersenyum. "Hahahahaha. Tapi, saya merasa bahwa kedatangan Kimura-san akan menimbulkan banyak hal menarik di sekitar citadel, bukan begitu?" kata Kasen sambil menatap Nikkari, seakan meminta persetujuan. Nikkari pun mengangguk untuk mengeluarkan Souza dari mode _gloomy_ -nya.

"Ah, Nikkari-kun." Sang _Saniwa_ tiba-tiba meletakkan gelasnya. "Mau membantuku menempa?" Ajak sang _Saniwa_. Ia telah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di _engawa_. Kasen segera membereskan gelas dan teko keramik yang mereka pakai untuk minum teh. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, _Aruji_ -sama." Jawab sang _Wakizashi_. Keempat figur pergi ke arah masing-masing, diikuti gemerincing gantungan koi yang tertiup angin.

.

Echizen, 1570

.

"Waaaah... Itu kastil apa?"

"Kastil itu adalah Kastil Kanegasaki. Saat ini, harusnya kastil itu baru saja diduduki oleh pasukan Oda Nobunaga." Jawab Konnosuke untuk pertanyaan Akita. Yagen meletakkan tangan di depan matanya yang memicing. "Hm~ Kalau begitu, aku tebak kita akan bertemu para pasukan pengubah sejarah pada saat Nobunaga mundur dari Kanegasaki. Benar begitu, Konnosuke?" kata Yagen dengan yakin. Konnosuke mengangguk kecil. "Uhm! Benar sekali yang dikatakan oleh Yagen-san." Jawab Konnosuke. Hm, rencana yang cukup menarik. Aku menatap keadaan sekitar. Ada hutan yang cukup lebat mengitari daerah kota disekeliling kastil. Tidak lama, terlihat pasukan berkuda memasuki daerah kastil. Umbul-umbul bunga Lonceng Cina milik Akechi Mitsuhide dan lambang labu air terlihat terusung tinggi. "Oh! Iring-iringan kekuatan belakang Nobunaga sudah sampai Kastil Kanegasaki. Berarti peristiwa mundurnya Nobunaga sudah dimulai." Gumamku. Kulihat ke arah kastil yang cukup sepi, dan menemukan satu regu pasukan pengubah sejarah menuju kastil itu juga.

"Semua! _Time Retrograde Army!_ " aku berteriak sambil menunjuk segerombolan figur hitam yang berlari menuju kastil. Dengan sigap kami bertujuh dan Konnosuke mengikuti gerombolan itu. Baik kami maupun mereka tersembunyi oleh lebatnya daun pepohonan dan semak, prosesi pasukan Akechi Mitsuhide dan satu orang lain berumbul labu air terus maju tanpa mengetahui aksi kejar-kejaran kami. "Konnosuke-san, umbul-umbul labu air itu milik siapa?" tanyaku. Konnosuke menyentuh lonceng di lehernya dan layar hologram muncul di depannya. "Umbul-umbul labu air itu milik Kinoshita Tokichiro! Nantinya ia akan mengganti nama menjadi Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan mengganti lambang pasukannya menjadi bunga Paulownia!" jawab Konnosuke. 'Benar juga... Kalau mereka membunuh Akechi Mitsuhide atau Toyotomi Hideyoshi, pasti sejarah akan berubah drastis!'

"Yosh! Minna! Kita akan menghentikan pasukan pengubah sejarah dan menjaga jalan sejarah di era ini!" kata Imanotsurugi. Kami melihat pasukan pengubah sejarah berhenti di salah sisi tembok kastil yang sepi. Kami berhenti pula di dekat mereka, masih tersembunyi dibalik rimbunnya semak belukar. "Saat mereka lengah, kita akan melancarkan serangan mendadak, oke?" perintah Imanotsurugi. Kami semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Imanotsurugi maju sampai cukup dekat dengan formasi musuh lalu kembali pada kami. "Formasi sayap bangau! Semua, bersiap dengan formasi sisik ikan!" perintahnya.

Keenam _touken danshi_ dengan sigap membentuk formasi sisik ikan yang bentuknya seperti huruf 'U'. Aku sendiri berada di belakang formasi itu. Kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami lalu dengan sigap membunuh semua anggota _Time Retrograde Army_.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Ketemu~"

"Akan kutikam hingga keujung!"

"Eiyah!"

"Toh!"

"Aku bukan barang palsu!"

"H-hebat..." Gumamku menatap pertarungan itu. Kekuatan kedua belah pihak sangat tidak seimbang. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di luar lingkaran pertempuran. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa pedang musuh bertipe _Tachi_ yang tadi menjadi lawan Imanotsurugi masih bisa berdiri. "Hisao-san!" aku mendengar suara Yagen dari sampingku. Saat aku menoleh, pedang digenggaman makhluk itu telah terangkat tinggi ke udara, siap menebasku.

Aku menutup mata, tanpa senjata di tangan aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menangkis maupun mengelak serangan itu. Aku sudah pasrah jika memang aku harus gugur dengan cara yang sangat bodoh di medan tempur pertamaku.

Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ugh!"

"Yagen!" Aku berteriak saat ujung pedang tersebut mengenai lengan Yagen. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dari belakang, "Ahaha! Angkat kepalamu!" Imanotsurugi menebas kepala pasukan pengubah sejarah itu. Setelah tubuhnya menghilang, aku segera berlari ke sisi Yagen yang masih berlutut sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Y-Yagen! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. "Tenang saja, _umisho_... Ini bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyum. Tapi, melihat luka itu, aku tahu ia sangat kesakitan. Aku menoleh ke arah Konnosuke yang berdiri di dekatku, "Konnosuke-san, apa gangguan ruang dan waktu di era ini masih ada?"

"Masih ada, tapi, sinyalnya sangat lemah. Sepertinya mereka akan datang nanti sore atau besok pagi. Apa perlu saya panggilkan _Aruji_ -sa–"

"Tidak perlu." Potongku. Disaat seperti ini... setelah aku membuat Yagen terluka, aku tidak boleh merepotkan Sadaharu. Apalagi saat aku akan menjadi asistennya. "Terima kasih, Konnosuke-san. Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari gubuk atau tempat berteduh untuk merawat luka Yagen." Kataku. " _Mina_! Apa semua baik baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _umisho_!" jawab Yagen dan anggota _touken danshi_ yang lain. 'Hah! Jelas-jelas kau kenapa-kenapa, Yagen...' pikirku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ada satu _touken danshi_ yang tidak berada disana. "Dimana Yamanbagiri?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Oi. Aku menemukan sebuah gubuk di dekat sana." Jawab sebuah suara di kejauhan. Kami semua menoleh ke sumber suara lalu melihat Yamanbagiri berdiri di atas tanah dengan level lebih tinggi, tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah gubuk tua di atas bukit. "Baiklah! Semuanya! Kita istirahat sebentar!" kataku.

.

"Hisao-sama!"

Suara cempreng Imanotsurugi membuat lamunanku buyar. _Tantou_ berwujud anak kecil dengan rambut putih gading itu berdiri di depanku, ditangannya ada ikan bakar yang ditusuk kayu, makan malam hari ini. "Ah.. Imanotsurugi-san. Mau duduk denganku?" kataku sambil menepuk-tepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku. Para _Tantou_ _Awataguchi_ telah tidur saling memeluk satu sama lain, sementara Yamanbagiri dan Yagen masih menganalisa informasi bersama Konnosuke. Luka Yagen telah dibalut menggunakan kain dari tudung Yamanbagiri. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada _Uchigatana_ itu.

Imanotsurugi duduk segera menerima tawaranku. Ia duduk dan dengan lahap menyantap ikan yang kami tangkap tadi sore. Ketika melihatnya, aku jadi teringat adikku. Tidak hanya Imanotsurugi, tapi hampir semua _Tantou_ di citadel, Namazuo juga, mengingatkanku pada adikku. "Imanotsurugi-san..."

" _Aruji_ -sama memanggilku 'Imano-kun'! Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Hisao-sama juga memanggilku hal yang sama!" kata Imanotsurugi. Aku tersenyum, panggilan itu benar-benar tidak terdengar seperti Sadaharu, sang pangeran es. "Begitu ya? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah Sadaharu-san punya nama panggilan untuk yang lain?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum. Imanotsurugi berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak hafal semua sih, tapi _Aruji_ memanggil Yamanbagiri-san 'Manba-chan'!"

Aku tertawa. Membayangkan Sadaharu memanggil Yamanbagiri 'Manba-chan' dan reaksi Yamanbagiri mendengar panggilan itu sangatlah menarik. "Hahahaha... Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa kali Imanotsurugi-san pergi ke masa lalu?" tanyaku kemudian. Imanotsurugi menunduk, "Dibanding yang lain, aku masih belum terlalu berpengalaman. Yamanbagiri-san sudah pergi ke masa lalu 28 kali sama dengan Yagen-san. Midare-san, Maeda-san, dan Akita-san masing-masing sudah ke masa lalu 24, 23, dan 22 kali. Aku sendiri, ini adalah perjalananku yang ke-19." Jawab Imanotsurugi. "Ne... Hisao-sama..." ia memanggilku.

"Ya, Imanotsurugi-san?"

"Menurutmu... Apa _Aruji_ -sama akan marah padaku?" tanya Imanotsurugi dengan nada sedih. "Kenapa begitu, Imanotsurugi-san?" aku bertanya balik. Imanotsurugi memutar-putar stik kayu bekas menusuk ikan. Ia terlihat ragu. Apa mungkin ia merasa bersalah atas luka Yagen? "Aku... Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjadi kapten sebaik Yamanbagiri-san atau Yagen-san." Jawabnya lirih. 'Ahh.. jadi itu benar.' Pikirku. Mendengar jawaban Imanotsurugi sendiri, aku juga merasa bahwa aku masih belum pantas menjadi asisten seorang _Saniwa_ sekaliber Sadaharu. Apalagi membuat Yagen terluka pada misi pertama yang aku jalankan.

"Hm... apa Sadaharu pernah marah pada kalian semua, Imanotsurugi-san?" tanyaku lagi. Imanotsurugi terdiam lalu menggeleng, " _Aruji_ tidak pernah memarahi kami. Oh..., mungkin pernah. Tapi _Aruji_ tidak pernah marah besar. Terkadang kalau Namazuo-san melempar-lempar kuda hingga terkena pakaian yang dijemur, _Aruji_ -sama akan mengingatkan kami. 'Kalian boleh bermain tapi jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain.' Begitu. Apakah itu bisa dikategorikan marah, Hisao-sama?" Ia memandangku dengan penuh afrti..

"Menurutku tidak." Aku menjawab. "Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Imanotsurugi-san..." kataku. Aku bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil stik kayu yng masih ia pegang. "Aku yakin Sadaharu pasti mengerti." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku membuang kedua stik ke api unggun, lalu bergabung dengan Yamanbagiri, Yagen, dan Konnosuke. Aku melirik ke arah Imanotsurugi sekali lagi dan melihat ia bergabung dengan para _Tantou_ _Awataguchi_ yang sudah terlelap.

Saat aku kembali fokus pada dua _touken danshi_ pedang yang lain, aku sadar Yamanbagiri telah menatapku dari tadi. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Yamanbagiri melihat sekilas ke arah Konnosuke, lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang pendek dari baik jaket bergarisnya. Ia memberikan pedang pendek itu kepadaku. "Itu adalah _Wakizashi_ milik _Aruji_ pribadi. _Aruji_ memberikannya padaku saat aku memberi laporan mengenai misi kami sebelumnya. _Aruji_... mungkin secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk memberikannya kepadamu, Hisao-dono." Jawabnya sambil menurunkan kain yang menutupi kepalanya, membuat wajahnya makin tertutup.

Aku menerima pedang itu dan menginspeksinya. Sarung pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran sayap dan panah, juga ukiran kanji "ha" di ujungnya. Aku mengeluarkan _Wakizashi_ itu dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajah. Sama seperti sarung pedangnya, ada ukiran sayap dan panah, lalu ukiran "ha" di hulu pedang. "Benar-benar pedang yang indah." Celetukku tanpa sadar.

"Uhm, Hisao-sama, kita harus mengatur strategi untuk pertempuran selanjutnya." Kata Konnosuke menyela.

Aku kembali menyarungkan pedang itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik dibalik haori yang kukenakan. Aku menatap layar hologram yang ditunjukkan Konnosuke bersama Yamanbagiri dan Yagen, lalu kembali berdiskusi tentang kelanjutan misi ini.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Setelah pertempuran pertama, kami bertemu dengan satu pasukan _Time Retrograde Army_ yang lain. Mereka mencoba untuk membunuh Kuki Yoshitaka, salah satu jenderal Nobunaga yang bertugas untuk memutus suplai bantuan klan Mori terhadap kuil Ishiyama. Selain itu, kami juga menemukan bijih besi diperjalanan. Kini, hanya tinggal satu regu lagi yang harus kami hadapi. Dan menurut informasi, mereka akan berusaha untuk mengubah sejarah pertempuran Ishiyama.

"Kira-kira mereka akan muncul dimana, ya?" Tanya Midare.

Saat ini kami sedang mengintai kuil Ishiyama, tempat regu terakhir pasukan pengubah sejarah akan muncul. Baik Akita maupun Midare telah menderita luka ringan. Sementara Yagen terkena luka yang cukup serius di bahunya. Meskipun aku sudah meminta untuk kembali ke citadel, semua masih bersikukuh untuk menjalankan misi. "Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa, _umisho_!" kata Yagen. Karena itulah kami masih disini, menunggu kemunculan regu terakhir pasukan pengubah sejarah.

Matahari semakin tinggi, tapi, pasukan mereka belum datang. Aku mulai curiga. "Konnosuke, selain disini, kira-kira mereka akan muncul dimana?" tanyaku. Konnosuke segera berkutat dengan berbagai macam layar hologram, lalu menunjukkan dua layar kepada kami. "Kemungkinan target ada dua. Pendeta Kennyo, atau orang yang membawa surat kekaisaran." Jawab Konnosuke.

"Apa perlu kita membagi tugas?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kemudian Yamanbagiri menepuk pundakku. "Oi, Hisao-dono. Lihat itu." Katanya menunjuk ke atap salah satu bangunan kuil Ishiyama. " _Time Retrograde Army_!" Imanotsrugui berteriak. " _Mina_! Ayo cepat kita kejar mereka!" perintahnya. Namun sebelum kami bergerak, mata Yamanbagiri seakan menangkap pergerakan yang lain, dan ia menyuruh kami maju duluan. "Aku akan memastikan intuisiku salah. Hisao-dono, tolong kejar satu regu disana." Katanya.

Aku sedikit bimbang. Bagaimana jika yang ini hanyalah kedok untuk tujuan utama yang lain? Atau mungkin sebaliknya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yamanbagiri dan menyerahkan semua ke empat _Tantou_ yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan. "Konnosuke-san, tolong dampingi mereka." Pintaku. Jadi kami berpisah arah. Dalam hati aku berharap semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kami semua.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang pendeta bertanya. Ia duduk di depan para pendeta yang lain, yang semuanya berbaju zirah lengkap. Wajah mereka terlihat lesu. Telah banyak korban berjatuhan dari sisi mereka, sementara yang bertahan harus menahan lapar karena suplai bantuan dari klan samurai pendukung mereka sudah berhenti. Lebih lama lagi, mereka yakin sang Dewa Setan dari Owari akan membabat habis kuil pertahanan terakhir mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa, Kennyo-sama. Pertempuran berikutnya adalah pertempuran hidup dan mati." Jawab salah satu pendeta lainnya. Sedetik kemudian suara berdebum keras terdengar dari luar. Seperti ada benda berat yang jatuh dari atap tepat di luar ruangan. Beberapa orang bangkit dn menginspeksi sumber suara, tapi tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. "Apa itu tadi?" mereka bertanya-tanya. Selanjutnya mereka melihat dua ekor kucing saling mencakar. "Ah... kucing berkelahi terjatuh dari atap rupanya." Sangka mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tubuh seorang pasukan pengubah sejarah telah ditikam habis-habisan oleh _Tantou_ _Awataguchi_ milik Nobunaga, keduanya terdiam dibawah lantai engawa dengan ujung pedang milik sang _Tantou_ masih menikam dada makhluk memegang _Uchigatana_. Setelah figur beaura hitam pekat itu hilang tak berbekas, ia bernafas lega. 'Dasar makhluk sialan.' Umpatnya.

.

Ujung mata pedang membelah manifestasi pedang gelap bertipe _yari_ , tepat sebelum makhluk itu menikam pembawa pesan kekaisaran. Aku berdiri di belakangnya, masih berkutat dengan _Uchigatana_ anggota pasukan pengubah sejarah. Dua makhluk seperti naga kecil bergerak cepat ke arahku, sebilah _Tantou_ di mulut mereka siap mengoyak. Dengan sigap Yamanbagiri menebasnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping, sebelum menikam satu lagi yang berhadapan denganku.

Kulihat sang pembawa pesan masih terduduk ketakutan di jalan, kudanya berhenti tak bertuan beberapa meter di depan. Aku mendekatinya, lalu menawarkan uluran tangan. Dengan takut-takut ia menerimanya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang dengan tubuh membungkuk dalam. "Ah... sudahlah. Akan lebih baik jika anda mengantarkan pesan yang sudah dipercayakan pada Anda secepatnya." Kataku sambil mengibaskan tangan. Sang pembawa pesan segera menaiki kembali kudanya. Ia berpacu kencang menuju kuil yang tadi kami intai. "Huff... ternyata intuisimu benar, Yamanbagiri-san. Anda hebat sekali bisa menyadari pergerakan sekecil itu. Luar biasa." Kataku sambil menepuk punggung sang manifestasi _Uchigatana_. Tapi, Yamanbagiri malah menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memegangi kain putih lusuhnya seraya menggumamkan "Aku hanyalah barang tiruan" pelan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar responnya.

Yang tidak aku sangka adalah Konnosuke yang tergesa-gesa memanggil kami untuk meminta bantuan. Keempat _Tantou_ tidak kuat menahan 8 orang anggota pasukan pengubah sejarah di kuil Ishiyama. Akita dan Yagen sudah terluka parah, sementara Midare, Maeda dan Imanotsurugi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawan 4 anggota lain yang masih tersisa. Aku dan Yamanbagiri segera berlari menuju kuil Ishiyama. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan bisa menghadap Sadaharu.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian kami sampai. Yagen dan Akita berada di tengah. Midare, Maeda, dan Imanotsurugi mengelilingi mereka. Empat anggota _Time Retrograde Army_ berjalan mendekati mereka, siap menyerang. Tanpa buang waktu, aku dan Yamanbagiri merangsek maju. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung dengan pedang. Aku hanyalah orang biasa dari keluarga biasa. Aku tidak menyangka aku kan bertarung dengan makhluk aneh yang berusaha untuk mengubah sejarah. Berkelahi saja aku jarang, tapi sekarang aku harus 'membunuh' makhluk-makhluk ini. Yamanbagiri dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan satu _Tachi_ musuh, sementara aku menyerang yang memegang _Wakizashi_. Pedang kami beradu sampai aku berhasil menanamkan pedangku ke jantung makhluk itu. Midare, Maeda dan Imanoturugi ikut bertarung. Ketiganya menghadapi dua _Uchigatana_ yang tersisa, sebelum ikut jatuh ke tanah karena kelelahan.

Dari tempatku berdiri aku melihat sang pembawa pesan telah bertemu dengan Pendeta Kennyo, seperti yang telah dituliskan dalam sejarah. Selanjutnya ia akan menyerah, dan pengaruh Kuil Ishiyama akan selesai sampai disitu. Lonceng Konnosuke berbunyi, "Portal ruang dan waktu sudah disiapkan oleh _Aruji_ , tepat diluar kuil ini. Belum ada perintah lain dari _Aruji_. Semua bisa kembali ke citadel untuk saat ini." Kata Konnosuke. Aku menggendong Akita sementara Yamanbagiri membantu Yagen berdiri. Kulihat Imanotsurugi mengambil sebilah pedang yang cukup panjang. Bentuknya menyerupai kepala _Naginata_. Matanya berbinar.

"Imanotsurugi-san, ayo kita pergi." Ajakku. Ia mengangguk lalu mengikuti kami semua. Tak lama, kami telah sampai di titik portal akan muncul. Lingkaran emas muncul di angkasa yang mulai berwarna jingga. Cahaya emas menyelimuti kami semua. Sedetik kemudian, kami pulang.

.

.

.


End file.
